teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Illuminated/Transcript
: DEREK: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : LYDIA: ...That was supposed to be locked. : STILES: What are those? : LYDIA: Atomic numbers. : STILES: Kira... : BARROW: I'm gonna take your picture. Proof of our time here together. : ISAAC: AHHHHHHHHHH! : ALLISON: Isaac! : ARGENT: Isaac, open up! ( ) BEACON HILLS SUBURBS : BOY: Yeah! ARGENT APARTMENT : ALLISON: Isaac! : ALLISON: He's freezing, Dad-- he's like ice. : ARGENT: Isaac? Look at me. Isaac? : ALLISON: What's happening to him? : ARGENT: Isaac, come on. Isaac, listen-- you have to turn. : ARGENT: Look at me. You need to trigger it! : ARGENT: Come on! Turn! : ARGENT: Turn! : ARGENT: Turn! : ISAAC: GRRRRRRR! : ISAAC: shakily Did you see them? : ALLISON: Who? : ISAAC: There were five of them... They wore black... I couldn't-I couldn't see their faces, they were covered... : ALLISON: What do you mean? Like, masks? : ISAAC: One of them... I could see his eyes... They were greenish-yellow, like a-like a firefly... : ARGENT: Security system wasn't triggered. : ALLISON: Then how did they get in? : ISAAC: They didn't. It was like they came out of the shadows. : ALLISON: Do you know what that means? : ALLISON: Dad...? : ARGENT: Um... I'm not sure. : ARGENT: Listen, the two of you... I need you to keep this quiet for a few hours. : ISAAC: From everyone? : ARGENT: Just twenty-four hours. : ALLISON: They could have killed him, Dad. : ARGENT: But they didn't... And I think there's a reason why. I think they might have been after me. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : RAFAEL: So, when did you get there? : STILES: At the same time. : RAFAEL: At the same time as who? : SCOTT: At the same time as me. : RAFAEL: By coincidence? : STILES: What do you mean, "by coincidence?" : RAFAEL: That's what I'm asking you. The two of you arrived at the same time-- was that a coincidence? : SCOTT: Are you asking me? : STILES: I think he's asking me. : LYDIA: I think he's asking the both of you. : RAFAEL: frustrated Okay, let me answer the questions. : RAFAEL: ...Let me ask the questions. : RAFAEL: Just so I have this absolutely clear... : RAFAEL: Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school. Someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira. Then, Barrow took Kira to a power substation and tied her up with the intent of electrocuting her, which blacked out the whole town. : STILES: Sounds about right... : RAFAEL: How did you know he'd take her to a power station? : STILES: Well, 'cause he was an electrical engineer. So, where else would he take her? : RAFAEL: That's one hell of a deduction there, Stiles. : STILES: smugly Yeah, what can I say? I take after my pops-- he's in law enforcement. : STILINSKI: coughing Stiles, just, uh... just answer the man. : STILES: sighing We made a good guess. : RAFAEL: What were the two of you doing? : SCOTT: Eating pizza. : KIRA: Eating sushi. : SCOTT: ...Eating sushi. : KIRA: ...Eating pizza. : KIRA & SCOTT: simultaneously Eating sushi and pizza. : RAFAEL: scoffing You believe this? : STILINSKI: To be honest, I haven't believed a word Stiles has said since he learned how to speak... But, I think these kids found themselves in the right place at the right time, and that girl sitting there is very lucky for it. : RAFAEL: Kira, is that how you remember it? : KIRA: ...Yes. : KIRA: Could I get my phone back now? : RAFAEL: Sorry, but no. Kira, a deputy is going to take you home, but we need you to fill out some paperwork first. : RAFAEL: Scott... I don't know why you guys are lying, or why Stilinski is content to listen to this crap... But, try to remember something-- : RAFAEL: If half this story about Barrow is true, the not only did someone help set him loose, but he was a pawn in their little game. A mass murderer is bad enough. A mass murderer being controlled by someone? Far worse. : SCOTT: Yeah, I get it. : RAFAEL: All right. Go home. It's a school night. YUKIMURA HOUSE power is still out, and Kira is lighting candles to provide light in her bedroom. She stands in front of her vanity, a lit candle on the table in front of her, and pulls out her digital camera, taking a photo of herself with the flash on. She looks at the photo in the viewfinder and looks worried when she sees a fiery aura surrounding her the snapshot BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : COACH: bullhorn Class starts in five minutes! Just because there's no power, don't expect there to be no school! : STILES: That was a triple negative. Very impressive, Coach. : COACH: bullhorn Copy that. : STILES: Oops! : STILES: muttering Hello... Where did you come from? : STILES: No. No, stop! Stop! : SCOTT: What? I need to talk to her. : STILES: No, you need to remember someone left a coded message telling Barrow to kill her. : SCOTT: Which is why I need to talk to her-- : STILES: Scott, no way! Until we figure out if she's just another psychotic monster that's going to start murdering everybody, I vote against any and all interaction! : SCOTT: What if she's like me? : STILES: That girl walked through one-point-twenty-one jigawatts of electricity-- she's not like you. : DANNY: the phone Don't you have portable generators or something? It's a black light party-- it's not like you need a ''ton of power...'' : DANNY: the phone Okay. Yeah, I get it. : ETHAN: Black light party? : DANNY: More like cancelled party. The venue I booked won't have power for at least another day. : ETHAN: You want help finding a new place? : DANNY: What's the point? Nothing in town's going to have power. Thanks anyway. : AIDEN: You want to throw a Halloween party? What's next? You gonna join the yearbook club? : ETHAN: Just trying to do something nice. : AIDEN: Why? Who cares? : ETHAN: He does. : ETHAN: scoffing You don't get it, do you? Scott doesn't care about power-- he cares about people. You want to be a wolf in his pack? Try being a human in high school. : NATALIE: Sweetheart, since this is my first class and I haven't taught in five years, I just want to remind you of one thing... : NATALIE: Try not to embarrass me. : LYDIA: You should have thought of that before wearing those shoes. : LYDIA: Love you! : NATALIE: Love you, too. : AIDEN: Why's your mom teaching biology? : LYDIA: Because Mr. Harris used to teach biology... until his new occupation... Human sacrifice. : AIDEN: offended What? I didn't kill him. : AIDEN: Lydia, what? : LYDIA: The other day, I helped save someone's life. That felt really good. And I look at you, and all I can think is that you helped kill Boyd. : LYDIA: You're not just a bad boy, Aiden-- you're a bad guy. And I don't want to be with the bad guys. : AIDEN: ...I think I know a place where you can have your party. : KIRA: I don't want to talk about it. : SCOTT: Okay. Want to talk about the pre-cal test on Friday? The teacher takes all the equations right out of the book. : KIRA: Do you have your phone? : KIRA: I'm going to show you something no one else has ever seen... No one except for Barrow. : KIRA: Take a picture of me. And use the flash. : SCOTT: Whoa... : KIRA: Yeah. : SCOTT: What is it? : KIRA: I don't know. It started showing up a couple of months ago. And I don't know how, but Barrow knew about it. He used my own phone to take pictures of me. : SCOTT: That's why you asked for it back. : KIRA: If someone sees those pictures... : SCOTT: We need to get your phone back. DEREK'S LOFT : BOYS: Trick or treat! : DEREK: ....RAWR! : DANNY: Where did you say the guy was who lives here? : AIDEN: ...He's out of town. : DANNY: Oh, yeah... BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILES: Okay, this one will get you into all of the perimeter doors... : STILES: This one into the evidence room... : STILES: And this one's for my father's office. : SCOTT: anxiously You didn't steal these, did you? : STILES: No, I cloned them using the RFID emulator. : SCOTT: ...Is that worse than stealing? : STILES: awkwardly It's smarter... : KIRA: Scott, can I ask you something? : STILES: scoffing Okay, I'll just... : KIRA: You didn't tell him anything, did you? About the pictures? : SCOTT: Oh, no! I just said that you have some pictures of you on your phone that you didn't want anyone to see... : KIRA: What kind of pictures? : SCOTT: awkwardly ...Naked... pictures... : KIRA: Oh. : KIRA: brightly Good idea! : SCOTT: relieved Okay, cool. : KIRA: Okay. : STILES: emphatically Okay. : STILES: So, now almost everybody's out dealing with the blackout, but there's always somebody at the front desk-- there's dispatch and usually a night-shifter or two. You guys are gonna use the service entrance by the dumpster, all right? Nobody uses it. Now, I'll text you if anyone comes out, but Scott, if you get caught, I can't help you. My dad's under investigation for an impeachment because of your dad, so... if anything happens, I will run and leave you both for dead. : SCOTT: Got it. Thanks. Seriously, dude. : STILES: I'd ask my dad, but you know... : SCOTT: No, I know. I get it. : STILES: sighing All right. Just, uh... hurry up. : SCOTT: Kira. : KIRA: It's dead. : KIRA: sighing We have to take it. : SCOTT: anxiously No, they'll know its gone. : KIRA: How do we charge it if the power's out? : SCOTT: See if you can find a charger cable. : SCOTT: Awesome! : KIRA: Who's that? : SCOTT: Me. Me and my dad. : KIRA: Come on, come on... : STILES: Aw, hell. : KIRA: Come on, come on... : STILES: Come on, Scott. : STILES: Okay, I am so going to regret this. Aw... : STILES: Hey, hey! Wow! Thank God you are here! Oh, boy! Thank the lord! : RAFAEL: What do you want, Stiles? : STILES: Oh, jeez! : STILES: stuttering I was just... I was thinking on the case. I was thinking I should clue you in on my thinking. Here's my thinking. I was thinking this-- I was thinking that Barrow, right...? I was thinking that Barrow received the information about who to kill at the school, right? You know that? So, I was thinking, maybe the person who gave him that information-- check this out-- might actually be someone at the school. And that's, uh, my thinking... : RAFAEL: Hmm... : KIRA: whispering It's on. It's on. : RAFAEL: You're right. : STILES: surprised I am? : RAFAEL: Yep. We, uh... We started looking for links between Barrow, faculty, and students last night. : STILES: So, you already, then, know that stuff? : RAFAEL: Mmm. : STILES: You already thought of that. : RAFAEL: Your dad did. : STILES: Oh... : RAFAEL: His one useful suggestion. : STILES: You know, this attitude that you have toward my dad? You can dress it up to all the professional disapproval that you want... But I know the real reason why you don't like him. : RAFAEL: anxiously Is that so? : STILES: Yeah... Because he knows something that you don't want him to know. And guess what? : STILES: whispering I know it, too. : RAFAEL: Go home, Stiles. There's a-there's a curfew. : SCOTT: We did it! All the pics deleted! : KIRA: excitedly That was awesome! : KIRA: I mean, terrifying-- completely terrifying! But kind of awesome. I've never done anything like that before. Have you? : STILES: awkwardly Yeah... Once or twice... : SCOTT: Hmm... : SCOTT: So, I guess I should take you home... : SCOTT: Hey, you don't want to go to a party, would you? DEREK'S LOFT : ISAAC: Derek can never know about this. : ETHAN: You happy? : DANNY: Very. : ETHAN: Good! Now it's my time to be happy. : ETHAN: This one needs painted up. : MAKEUP ARTIST: Face or body? : DANNY: Uh... : ETHAN: Body. : BARTENDER: I need ice! : ETHAN: I got it. : MAKEUP ARTIST: All done! : DANNY: Nice! : STILES: It just showed up there on my key ring this morning. I asked my dad if he put it there, but he said he didn't know anything about it. : SCOTT: It's just a key, right? : STILES: Yeah, but it's not mine. And I don't know it got there, or what it's for. : SCOTT: You want to leave so we can figure it out? : STILES: Uh... : CAITLIN: Happy Halloween! : STILES: It can wait. It can wait. : KIRA: Thanks... : SCOTT: For what? : KIRA: For everything. : STILES: Hey! : CAITLIN: Hey! I kissed you! : STILES: Yeah, you kind of did! What's your name? : CAITLIN: I'm Caitlin. : STILES: shocked Caitlin? Oh my God, you're Caitlin. : CAITLIN: confused I know! I just told you that. : STILES: No, I know... I just... I mean, uh... You and your girlfriend, she's-- : CAITLIN: She died. Yeah. : STILES: Are you okay? : CAITLIN: Yeah! I'm really drunk! : STILES: Okay. : CAITLIN: Do you want to dance? : STILES: shouting Yeah! : AIDEN: Grrrr! : AIDEN: Not as good as the real ones... : LYDIA: sarcastically Or as lethal! : AIDEN: Okay, sure. I deserve that. I deserve basically everything you say about me. But, you know, I was pretty instrumental in setting this up... : LYDIA: All this? : LYDIA: snidely If I wanted to go to a rave, I'd get in a time machine and go back to the nineties. : AIDEN: GRRRR! : ISAAC: Did you see Scott? : ALLISON: awkwardly Yep... : ISAAC: You tell him what happened? : ALLISON: frowning No, we still have a couple hours, remember? We promised my dad. : ISAAC: You promised my dad. : ALLISON: I promised him in order to protect him-- : ISAAC: You did-- I didn't. : ALLISON: Is protecting my father such a bad thing? : ISAAC: shrugging I don't like keeping secrets from Scott. : ALLISON: sighing No, you don't... : ALLISON: You just like to stand there awkwardly, waiting for someone to notice us... Whatever we are... : ALLISON: And then you like to make things incredibly uncomfortable. : ISAAC: What's that supposed to mean? : ALLISON: chuckling What do you think it means? : ISAAC: I think it means you're probably mad... : ALLISON: indignantly I'm not mad! : ISAAC: No? : ALLISON: No. : ISAAC: Okay... : ALLISON: sighing I'm frustrated. : ISAAC: ...Sexually? : ALLISON: Mind if I borrow this? : ISAAC: Do you want to talk about Scott, or do you want to paint my body? : ISAAC: ...I want to paint your body. : LYDIA: Oh, finally! : LYDIA: Awkwardly. : LYDIA: Predictably. : LYDIA: Scott... : LYDIA: Scott! : DANNY: Ethan? : AIDEN: annoyed Aiden. : DANNY: Where's Ethan? : AIDEN: I'm looking for him, too. : DANNY: I haven't see him in, like, half an hour... : DANNY: Is something wrong? : DANNY: Aiden. Aiden! : CAITLIN: You have a bottle opener? : STILES: Yes! : CAITLIN: Your key has phosphors on it. Look! : STILES: Oh... : STILES: Oh! : STILES: Uh, I thought you liked girls? : CAITLIN: I do like girls! Do you? : STILES: Absolutely! : CAITLIN: Great. : STILES: ...So, you also like boys? : CAITLIN: Absolutely! Do you? : STILES: Ummm... : STILES: I'm sorry-- what are phosphors? : CAITLIN: Oh, they're any substance that luminesces. It's in your teeth, your fingernails, laundry detergent... : CAITLIN: It's also in this! : CAITLIN: Reacts to the UV light-- that's why it glows. : STILES: How would I get phosphors on my key? : CAITLIN: Have you been handling chemicals? : STILES: No, I don't think I-- : STILES: I'm sorry. I'm really, totally sorry. I just thought of something and I have to go. Really, I want it. I want to stay. I would just stay all night... I swear... But I really have to go, and I don't want to offend you. : CAITLIN: Okay...? : STILES: Sorry, I just... : CAITLIN: Okay? : CAITLIN: Okay... : STILES: Here. You drink that. Drink that whole thing. Whole thing, okay? : STILES: Excuse me. Bye! DEREK'S LOFT : KIRA: You got some paint on you. : KIRA: ...Still there. : SCOTT: Oh... : KIRA: Uh, let me... : SCOTT: laughing Oh, my God! I can't believe you just mom'ed me. : KIRA: I did not mom-you. : SCOTT: You totally mom'ed me. : KIRA: laughing Okay, I may have slightly mom'ed you. : KIRA: How are you so okay with all of this? I showed you a picture that would send anybody else running the other way. : SCOTT: It didn't look that bad to me. : KIRA: I look like a demon from hell. : SCOTT: I guess I saw something different? : KIRA: What did you see? : SCOTT: It kind of looks like it's, uh... protecting you. Kind of like armor. And it doesn't look like a demon to me. : KIRA: What do you think it looks like? : SCOTT: It looks like a fox. : ISAAC: What? What's wrong? : ALLISON: There's something on your head. Behind your ear. : ALLISON: Turn to the mirror. Turn to the mirror. : ALLISON: You see that? : ISAAC: What is that? : ALLISON: It looks like a number five... : ETHAN: Nnghhh... : ISAAC: Did you hear that? : DANNY: Aiden, over here! : DANNY: Lydia? Lydia? : AIDEN: Lydia? : AIDEN: What happened? What happened to her? : DANNY: I don't know, but she's freezing. She's practically hypothermic. : AIDEN: We gotta get her inside. Help me. : DANNY: Over here! There's a heating vent. : DANNY: I'll try to find a blanket. : ALLISON: What are you doing? : ISAAC: It'll trigger the healing. : ETHAN: RAWRRRRRR! : AIDEN: Lydia? : LYDIA: shakily They came out of the dark... : ALLISON: It's the same. Exactly the same. : DEREK: RAWRRRRRRRRRRRR! : SCOTT: shocked Derek...? DEREK'S LOFT : BODYGUARD: Bro, sorry-- the Bloody Beetroots doesn't take requests. : BODYGUARD: Bro, seriously. I said, the DJ doesn't take-- : DEREK: He'll take mine. : DEREK: distorted voice GET. OUT! : PARTIER: Damn, dude! : AIDEN: Get her out of here. : LYDIA: Find Scott. : AIDEN: Guys... They're all looking at me. : AIDEN: Why are they all looking at me? : ALLISON: Somebody do something! : SCOTT: What the hell were those things? : ISAAC: Your dad's twenty-four hours are up. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : RAFAEL: voiceover Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school. Someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira... END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3B Category:Unfinished Transcripts